In Confidence Stage IV
by Angry Warrior
Summary: And here we go finally continuing 'In Confidence'.
1. Chapter 1

In Confidence

Stage IV

Chapter 1

By: AW

Date: February 2019

Pairing: J/C

Length: 820 words

[DIRECTLY AFTER STAGE III]

THE TIME IS UPON US THE SECOND COMING HAS ARRIVED THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN THE EMISSARY HAS RE-RISEN

Kathryn stared at the Colonel. "What the hell does this mean?"

Kathryn shook her head. "From what I remember the Bajorans were mad enough when Ben Sisko – a human – was declared the emissary. What are they going to say when my daughter a half Cardassian has the same visions?"

Kira stared at the frightened woman in front of her. "We don't know anything yet Admiral. I think we should speak with the Bajoran Vediks and see what they say. Until Sisko there had never been an off-worlder that had had made these claims, now we hear it coming from your daughter – who is forgive me for saying it half Cardassian."

Kathryn let her head fall to her hands. "I am aware of how my oldest child came to be and what her heritage is. What I need from you is a solution."

Kira shook her head. "The profits even though a large part of our culture are still somewhat of a mystery to us."

Kathryn sighed, "I need to make sure that my daughter is okay. I need to save her. If that means that I have to believe you're antiquated beliefs for a short time then that's what I have to do."

Kira stared at the woman. "Our beliefs may be antiquated as you say; but the prophets may be your daughter's only chance. Why they chose an outsider again is beyond me; but one thing I have learned through faith is that sometimes you just have to trust."

Kathryn bowed her head, picked up her daughter and walked to the promenade to get her daughter something for lunch.

[PROMENADE – BAJORAN RESTORAUNT]

Kathryn stared at the food that was on display trying to decide what to pick for lunch.

A Bejoran woman walked up and saw her holding Kayla in the sling. "What a cute picture you two make."

She walked up and moved the blanket carefully out of Kayla's face seeing the small spoon-shaped scar on the child's forehead and drew away in disgust.

She spit at Kathryn's feet and moved on.

Kathryn stared at her husband and sighed. "I guess racism never goes out of style."

Chakotay put a hand on the small of Kathryn's back and guided her to a human restaurant.

They got some falafals and rice. They sat and shared the meal. "I can't believe that happened."

Chakotay shrugged. "There are some people that can never forgive."

Kathryn signed, "She's a baby; and looking at you you're obviously not Cardassian and obviously not her biological father."

"Kathryn, no matter what happened and how she came to be, she is my daughter."

Kathryn reached her lips up and enveloped his. "I love you Chakotay."

"I love you too honey now let's see how we can get this child the help she needs."

[JANEWAY SUITE]

Kathryn walked out of the room where they had just put Kayla down for a nap.

"Chakotay she's down." Kathryn sat down on the couch next to her husband. "What are we going to do? I can't lose her."

He tilted her head up so she was starting at him. "We'll get it figured out Kathryn. Nothing will happen to our daughter."

He stared at her. "What really happened to you when you were on that mission?"

Kathryn let a tear fall down her face. "I don't want to relive that Chakotay. I can't do it again."

He brought her close and kissed the top of her head. "We have to figure this out Kathryn I could mean the difference between life and death for Kayla."

Kathryn's tears continued. "It was so wrong. They raped me, they beat me."

Kathryn's mind wandered back to the days when her daughter was conceived.

She watched a Cardassian approach her and recognized him as Gul Dukat. "Well what do we have here? The great Kathryn Janeway at her knees."

The man who was a good six inches taller than her stripped off her clothes "You are a beautiful specimen for a human."

Kathryn remembered refusing to let the tears fall as Dukat entered her dry sheath, tearing her fragile skin.

When the deed was done. Dukat pulled away and brought out an orb.

Kathryn watched mesmerized as he opened the orb and she watched the beautiful colors encompass her. Despite the dire situation that she was in, she couldn't help but admire the beauty.

There was a flash and she turned around to see her crew. Chakotay and Tom starting at her. "The emissary is coming,"

"The prophecy must be fulfilled."

"The emissary will join us."

The emissary must save all."

Kathryn came back to the conversation at hand. "We need to find the orb or prophecy."

END PART 1

TBC IN PART 2


	2. Chapter 2

In Confidence

Stage IV

Chapter 2

By: AW

Date: November 2019

Pairing: J/C

Length: words

Kathryn was packing her bag. She had been given a lead.

The monks on Bajor had told Kathryn that the orb of prophecy had been one of the orbs that they had managed to keep away from the Cardassians during the occupation of Bajor.

That world had made quite the progress keeping the Orb safe and making many strides to rebuild the world and their culture.

Kayla fussed and Kathryn picked up the tiny half-cardassian child changing her diaper and making sure that the baby was okay.

She slowly went to the computer terminal and messaged her mother.

It was early still on Earth; but she needed to see Christopher and Navaeh before she went on the final quest to save her family.

Chakotay walked up behind his wife and enveloped her in a hug taking the fussing child from her arms.

"Hey it will be okay."

The screen came to life and Kathryn watched as her mother and the twins appeared before her. "Kathryn! When are you coming home?"

Kathryn sighed, "I have to get some answers first mom. Are the kids okay?"

"Chris began walking last week and Nevaeh is crawling everywhere." Kathryn looked at her children. Chris put his chubby little arms reaching out to Kathryn. "Mama, Mama."

She smiled and turned to her husband. "At least they remember you."

Kathryn smiled at him: "

I'm sure they remember you too."

She turned back to the screen and stared at Nebaeh who had crawled up to the screen. "Who is this honey? Dada."

The baby smiled and gave her a toothy grin. "Dada."

"That's right baby 'dada'." She reached out to touch the scree. "Hopefully mommy and daddy and Kayla will be home soon."

The little boy squealed 'Kayla, luv u.'

Kathryn smiled and hugged their little half breed child and took her hand so she was waving at her brother and sister. Her mother came into the picture. "Hopefully we'll be home soon Mom. We have to check just one more lead and make sure you tell Phoebe and her husband that we love them too."

Gretchen nodded, "We have to go these guys need to have some breakfast."

Kathryn nodded and cut the transmission.

Kathryn looked at her husband. "We have to make this right and get back to our family. They have grown so much."

Chakotay wiped the tears from Kathryn's eyes and took the baby from her mother.

"Kathryn we'll take care of this baby then go and see the others. We have to make sure that Kayla is okay first."

She nodded. "And I want this one born on Earth." She brushed her hand over her abdomen."

Chakotay's eyes grew wide. "I thought we were both on boosters?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I have just been so busy worrying about Kayla and you that I seem to have forgotten my boosters."

He walked up to her and ran a hand down her still flat belly. "How far along are you?"

Kathryn shrugged. "I don't know I haven't had my period in a couple of months but I have never been regular. I didn't think anything of it until I started getting queasy around coffee."

Chakotay chuckled. "So that's why you've changed to tea."

"Yeah not by choice."

Chakotay went up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as his hand wandered down to her belly. "Boy or girl?"

Kathryn shrugged, "I don't know I haven't been to see that Doctor yet."

Chakotay hugged her and picked Kayla up. "Well we'd better get the transport and make our way to Bajor."

Kathryn nodded and took the child from her father's arms.

The couple made their way out of the habitat ring and on their way to the docking port to meet their future.

END PART 2

TBC IN PART 3


	3. Chapter 3

In Confidence

Stage IV

Chapter 3

By: AW

Date: July 2020

Pairing: J/C

Length: 1067 words

Kathryn had been sleeping; Well she thought she was sleeping.

She heard whimpering and she instinctively knew it was her child.

She got up and walked over to where she knew that Kayla was sleeping.

The child was crying quietly, Kathryn felt her heart break at the sight before her.

She picked up the child and help her sitting down on the couch in their quarters. The child quieted and then her blue eyes opened and she began spouting words that made no sense to Kathryn did not understand.

He oldest child was an enigma.

Chakotay walked into the living area and saw Kathryn as her eyes rolled back in her head and Chakotay rushed up to catch his daughter.

Kathryn began spouting words that Chakotay did not understand what she was saying but he realized that the recording was taking down everything that she was declaring was going to mean something to the Bajorans.

Chakotay's universal translator kicked in and he began to understand what his wife was saying.

Kathryn stared at the images around her.

The Pah-raiths are trying to take over.

The child has come from the evil of the world.

They must not own the gateway.

The gateway to the profits must be protected.

Chakotay watched horrified as he saw Kayla's temperature raise.

Chakotay was remiss in interrupting what was happening to his family.

Finally, Kathryn stopped speaking and Kayla's temperature started dropping.

Kathryn groaned and looked to where her daughter had been and was momentarily scared when the child wasn't there.

Chakotay saw Kathryn's distress and touched her arm.

Kathryn spun around to see Kayla in her father's arms. "I think I know who Kayla's biological father is. We need to find out for sure."

"I need to speak to our Doctor and Doctor Bashir between the two of them they should be able to figure Kayla out."

Chakotay stared at her, "You know, already don't you?"

She looked at him, "I remember some of that time and I believe I know who her father is."

Chakotay stared at her, "I am her father." He had tears in his eyes.

Kathryn stared at him, "Of course you are; but you are not her biological father and that answer could save her life."

Chakotay kissed his wife on the cheek.

His hand slid down to her belly. "We have to save all out children, all four of them."

Kathryn stared at him, "Let's get something to eat and speak to our Doctor and get him up here."

Chakotay nodded his head. "Do you know how much I love you Kathryn?"

She had tears in her eyes as she nodded at her husband.

"When I first saw you on my view screen I fell in love. I didn't want to; I hated Star Fleet and all it stood for; but I loved you all the same."

She blinked away the tears, "I saw you on my view screen, and I knew our lives would be forever linked."

He laughed, "What you said to me you wouldn't think so."

She looked at him, "I couldn't let you know; I couldn't show that weakness."

Chakotay stared at her. "If you had've shown me that weakness I would not have put you on such a high pedestal."

Kathryn heard the baby fussing and got a bottle for her and took her back to their quarters.

They entered their quarters and quietly put the child back to her crib and hopefully for a good night's sleep.

Once the child was asleep, the couple went to the communications area and contacted the Doctor.

The Doctor came to the screen. "Captain, Commander; Well hello, what can I do for you today?"

Kathryn drew in a deep breath. "Can you meet us at Deep Space Nine we need you to look at some stuff with Kayla please?"

The Doctor checked his schedule, "I can be there tomorrow evening."

Kathryn nodded, "Thank you Doctor; See you then."

The Captain cut the line and turned towards her husband. "Can you watch Kayla while I run these translations by the Colonel and inform Doctor Bashir that he is going to have to confer with our Doctor tomorrow?"

Chakotay nodded and off Kathryn went.

[SICK BAY]

Kathryn walked into the Medical Bay in DS9. Doctor Bashir watched the Captain walk into the sick bay area. "Janeway what can I do for you today?"

"I think I know who my child's father. Our Doctor, the Voyager EMH is going to be here tomorrow evening to discuss my child with you." She paused and stared at him. "And I need you to do a scan for me."

Doctor Bashir nodded, "What am I scanning for Captain?"

She drew in a deep unsure breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

The Doctor smiled at her, "Well that shouldn't take too long to find out." He scanned her, "Yes six weeks Captain; Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?"

Kathryn shook her head, "There aren't too many surprises in life, let this be one of them."

Doctor Bashir nodded, "Well good luck and hopefully tomorrow we'll have more answers about your daughter."

Kathryn walked out of the medical bay and walked to their temporary quarters.

She walked in and saw Chakotay feeding Kayla her supper. "Well Doctor Bashir confirmed my suspicions." He went up to her and bent down to kiss her belly. "So, boy or girl?"

She glared at him. "I told the Doctor that I didn't want to know."

He stared into her crystal blue eyes.

He turned and brought Kayla to her crib.

"Chakotay I think I know who Kayla's biological father is."

He looked at his wife. "Does it matter Kathryn as far as I'm concerned Kayla is my daughter."

She stared at him, "I understand but if I'm right this could lead to an explanation about Kayla."

Chakotay shook his head. "Does it really matter Kathryn?"

Kathryn looked at him, "If it is who I think it is it could mean an answer."

Chakotay rubbed her belly and pulled her into his lap, "Chakotay I need to go to ops and speak with Colonel Kira."

Chakotay glared at her. "You need your rest."

She shook her head. "I need answers."

END PART 3

TBC IN PART 4


End file.
